


Mr.Hostage

by seventhminute



Category: Killer Joe (2011), Natural Born Killers (1994), True Detective
Genre: Bottom Marty, Crossover, Multi, Sick Relationship, Top Rust - Freeform, bottom mickey knox, painful fuck, quick rough fuck, top joe cooper, uncondom, unreasonable killing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: 在Mickey小的时候，好吧，也不是很小，有人叫他小婊子男孩，他以为自己可以成为那个人的新娘，但是他没有。
Relationships: Joe Cooper/Mickey Knox, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Mickey Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mr.Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一篇黄色废料以及谨慎观看，因为这是作者恶心吐了的产物。  
> 

相信世界是个圈吗？今天这个人死了明天他就会在世界的另一头诞生巴拉巴拉...诸如此类，接着你们会相遇，尽管这可能不会是个恰当的相遇。

当Mickey看到那个死去的男人——这不是形容修饰，那个男人就是死了，他把自己罚下地狱，尽管现在看上去他只是个在某个普通酒馆里正擦着杯子的落魄酒保。

“甜心想不想要个人质？”

“不要。”

“怎么了宝贝？”

Mickey把目光从那个男人身上抽回，接着落到他的新婚妻子上。

“你还觉得我性感吗？”

“要我说，我们现在就得找个汽车旅馆，好让我把我的小兔甜心拖上床。”

他爱Mallory，这是毫无疑问的，Mickey想到，在这该死的地狱中，上帝让他们相遇。知道吗，第一次看到Mallory的时候，他看到了自己——小时候的自己，他以为他会成为那个人的新娘，但他没有，所以已经发生过一次的事情不应该再发生。

“他怎么样？”

Mickey指向那个男人。Mickey笃定那个男人早就注意到他了，就在他跟Mallory踏入这家酒馆大门的时候，乱蓬蓬头发下的那双快要腐烂的眼球重新活了过来。该死！他就喜欢这样！

Mallory顺着Mickey指引看了过去，那只可爱的疯兔子突然大笑了起来。

“操！他好帅！就他了！”

所以现在就是这样的情况。

他们射杀了酒馆里面所有的人---也不多，毕竟大白天就泡酒馆的可怜虫少，虽然世界上有许多可怜虫，但是不会集中在这个快被上帝遗忘的小破地方里。接着他们带走了那个酒保。

那个酒保很安静，安静到Mickey都不用布条把他的嘴塞住。但愿他没把自己舌头给割了。

随便选了家汽车旅馆后，Mickey把男人的双手绑在身后让他跪在角落里，以一种下流的方式——他把脚插进男人的大腿之间，用脚尖将它们大大分开。当然了，这个过程中男人还是很安静。

Mallory在淋浴间洗澡，她可能要在花洒下跳一会儿舞。

“mickey。”Mickey蹲下来自我介绍道 。

“...rust。”

“棒极了！还以为你把自己舌头割了或者怎样。”

Rustin盯着眼前那张极为熟悉的脸，扯出了这几年来他的第一个笑容，但愿看上去不会太吓人。

“我为什么要割了自己舌头？”

“我不知道，这要问你。”

Mickey耸耸肩，不自觉地露出了他小时候的神情，那个还是某人的小婊子男孩的时候。

“宝贝你在干什么？他说话了？”

“...没有。他可能真的不会说话。”

Mickey盯着Rustin的眼睛向身后的询问回答道，今天他的新娘没有跳舞。

“我们应该出去吃点东西。”

“不，我们（我）还有很多事要做。”

Mickey不再管角落里的男人，他到床上去亲吻他的新娘，从脚踝开始。

这原本应该是天底下最美好的新婚之夜，直到他发现戒指没了。那对蛇戒是他给他的承诺，小时候他把它套在无名指上，有点小了，那根手指开始发紫流血，但是没关系他还可以套在小拇指上。现在他把它套在Mallory的无名指上，大小刚好，就像是天意，可她却把它摘下来，只为了洗那些该死的头发！

他的妻子在安抚着他，Mickey的心平静下来，他们开始拥吻，接下来十分顺理成章。Mallory在他鸡巴上跨骑着，就像他的第一次那样。Mickey开始望向埋进阴影里的男人，他向他吐出具有性意味的舌头，如果他的鸡巴还在的话，他会让他操他。

“你为什么看着他！”

他听到自己的妻子在愤怒地尖叫，而他不知道自己说了什么。

“恶...你这个混蛋！...我要出去兜风。”

他把自己扔回床上---他的新婚之夜全毁了。

“再说一遍你叫什么来着？”Mickey朝天花板发问。

“...rust，Rustin Cohle。”

“哦你好啊。Mickey Knox。”

一阵沉默后，躺在床上的人神经质地笑了。

“你真的喜欢那样跪着？”他把头抬起来望向角落里的阴影。阴影里还是没什么动静，但在几秒钟后，有身形在那里浮现。

Rust把手里不知什么时候解开的绳子扔到地上，他走到床边，盯着那张脸再次没了动作。

“干什么？觉得我长得像你的老情人？”

Mickey笑着把木头似的站着的人拉到了怀里。

“呵，是啊。”

Rust也笑了，又一次，感谢脸部上的肌肉还未萎缩，他把搂住自己的那双手摁在床头，思考着是要先打一顿还是直接开干。

“你瞧，这是我的新婚之夜，可是你把它毁了。”

“那你真算不上是一个好丈夫。”

底下的准新郎突地僵住了笑容，接着把嘴边上扬的弧度一点一点地往回收。

“你不配说这句话！”

“...是啊，我不配，当然。”Rust自嘲似的歪了歪头，“但是你也不配。”

“我要拿枪把你该死的烂脑袋轰掉！”

Mickey挣扎了起来，血色眨眼间染红了他的双眼，但是他被Rust牢牢地钉在原地。

“你不希望你的妻子回来看见你被打断了腿，对吧。”Rust低头凑近那双疯狂的眼睛说道。

男人的眼睛是正在腐烂的蓝色，任何活物都会在那一片死气中主动屏住呼吸，Mickey安静了下来，接着他把双腿缓缓分开，他象征性地动了一下被摁牢的双手，看上去有点委屈。

“我不喜欢这个姿势。”

接下来就跟定格动画似的，期间还有天真烂漫的童声配奏，只不过那最好需要成人陪同下观看。

Mickey被Rust翻过身，底下当然是光着屁股，几乎是在掰开臀肉的同一秒，上头的阴茎就插进了下面的屁眼，没完全进入——太紧了，又干又紧。

“操！操！！”Mickey吃痛地咒骂出来，“Joe你个混蛋！你说好不会痛的！”

Rust吸了一口气退出，然后往老二上吐了点唾液，他用手把液体抹开尝试再次进入。

“有没有润滑油，套子也行。”

“操...性无能才用这个...啊操！”

Mickey把自己埋进枕头里张嘴咬住上面的布料---在新婚之夜痛得叫出来是最让人阳痿的事情，他不想打扰Joe的性趣。

Rust皱拢了眉头。真的太紧了，自己的老二只能塞进一个头。“操...”他骂道，接着俯下身搂住了Mickey的腰让他把屁股抬高点。

龟头在洞眼里进进出出，这场疼痛的性事不会太持久，几分钟之后Rust撸着自己的阴茎把精液草草地射在洞口。

“谁是Joe？”他把快要把自己闷死在枕头里的人翻过身来问道。

“嗯？...我的新郎。”

Mickey因为缺氧而晕乎乎地回答，接着眼前消瘦的脸庞把他拉了回来。像是像，但是他不会把自己打扮的跟流浪汉一样，Joe是个该死的绅士——除非有人把他惹怒了。

“你的老情人又是谁？”Mickey反问了过去，接着仿佛又想到一件好笑的事似的说道，“你肯定没操过他。”

“哈！”

这是Rust的第几次笑来着了？

“所以你的新郎呢？”

“不知道，可能死了。你的呢？”

“不知道，不过还活着。”

Rust翻身往另一侧躺下，他在床头柜拿起一支烟点燃，尼古丁带来不了任何的快感。

“你应该强暴他，然后再把他杀了。”

Mickey拿过Rust嘴边的烟，对方斜眼淡淡地看了他一下，然后沉默着继续吐出肺里的烟雾。

“那个时候我刚到屠宰场工作，头发很久没剪，像只毛打结的小鸡崽...你不知道我有多么努力，为了避免过于强壮。妈的...可那毕竟是屠宰场！”

Mickey开始手舞足蹈地自顾自吸着烟说下去。

“我妈是个贱人，我老爸也是，不过便宜了他一早把自己毙了，但是我妈她怕死...垃圾！明明知道自己是个垃圾还不愿意去死...Joe替我杀了她，当着我的面，就跟我父亲当着我的面把自己的脸轰出个洞那样。”

“你的老情人生活得好吗？”Mickey突然停下来把话头一转。

“...大概吧。”

“哈，那可真是个幸运的家伙。”

Rust起身整理衣物——“要走了？”，他向门口走去。

“恩。新婚快乐。”

“你也是。”

Mickey叼着烟蒂冲那扇紧闭的门祝福道。

**Author's Note:**

> 一边看原剧一边写tsop，结果看到恶心得写不下去，于是写得这篇pwp。  
> 原剧里的锈马太恶心了，分开的那几年是怎么过的，最后结尾那么清新的甜蜜蜜又把我看得恶心吐了。锈又不是阳痿，虽然抽大烟但是他不是，怎么忍的，martin hart就应该长逼，还是自己要求，自愿的，最后还要给锈生女儿，阴道跟子宫应该是他唯二的优点了结果他还没有，怎么搞得。  
> 还有天生杀人狂里面的无敌，卧槽真的是哪来的变态小妖精&&*%……&（以下都是虎狼之词）  
> 以上胡乱发言（不）


End file.
